What If
by bandgeek4547
Summary: A short take on what could have been with Snape and Lily.


**So this is just my VERY SHORT take on what might have happened if Snape hadn't called Lily a mudblood. In this story he never became a death eater and Lily and James did not get together. This is just going to be a one-shot (I am such a huge Jilly shipper that I don't think I could write more and not make them get together) but this popped into my head when I saw this photo (**** albums/m118/band_geekie/Snape_ **). I mean really, even if you don't ship Snilly that picture is just so heartbreakingly cute and sad and beautiful and it makes you wish that Snape had gotten his happily ever after. So enjoy. And reviewers get virtual hugs and kisses from me. I didn't realize just how exciting it is to get a review until I started writing my own fics, it honestly makes my day.

**Oh and I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Severus Snape was not generally the type of person who got nervous and he was most certainly not the type of person to show it when he was. But today was not just any day. _And, _he tells himself, _the few people who are here to see him in his present state are not people who would hold it against him anyway._ He paces back and forth for several minutes before the sandy haired man sitting near him says with a small smile, "She's not going to run away you know."

"I know," Severus snaps. "But we are in the middle of a war, a war in which she insists on fighting at the front lines. And after today…well there are a fair number of the Dark Lord's followers who remember that I was almost one of them. They see me as a traitor, a defector, and would relish the chance to repay my betrayal by harming her. As though she wasn't enough of a target already," He ends his words with a heavy sigh. He normally wouldn't have shared his fears so openly but he was too focused on everything that could go wrong to even think about what he had just said. And in the back of his mind he knew that Lupin wouldn't tell anyone that the ever calm and collected Severus Snape had been this nervous. They might have scorned each other through almost all seven years of Hogwarts, and while they still were not exactly friends, that did not change the fact that Lupin was a trustworthy person. A loud creak sounds from behind them and he spins abruptly around to see two dark haired young men standing in the doorway.

"Potter," he says sounding surprised.

"James, Sirius, you two came," says the sandy haired man, getting up to hug the two men.

Sirius grins and says, "Course we came Moony. You really think Prongsy here could miss anything to do with Lily flower?"

James runs a hand through his disheveled hair and says wearily, "Yeah." He stands stiffly next to his friend and then turns and begins to address Severus slowly, "Look I know we don't get along exactly and I doubt that will ever change much but…but Lily chose _you_. Damned if I know why, but she did. So I am going to sit here and support you both. Merlin knows we don't have a lot of good things to celebrate right now, don't let the fear of what _may_ happen ruin this moment. Now stand still 'cause you're making ME nervous." He finishes his speech looking slightly sheepish, nods his head once then immediately sinks into the chair nearest him as if it took all his energy to say that.

Sirius was still grinning as he steps toward Severus.

"Black," Severus says cooly as he shakes Sirius' hand.

"Snivellus," Sirius replies.

"Sirius Black," a stern voice calls from a side door, "how many times have I told you I can _and will_ hex you every time I hear that." A young red-haired woman steps into view wearing a loose white gown with some delicate beading at the top. She is glaring at Sirius but there is a sparkle in her eyes that shows she is not entirely serious. All four men turn to stare at her with wide eyes.

Sirius being the first to recover says with a grin, "Thousands of times Lily darling, but don't worry, I'm sure old Sniv…Snape," he amends quickly seeing she is, in fact, carrying her wand, "here is too stunned by your radiance to even notice my existence, let alone care about an old nickname."

Lily blushes slightly at the comment.

"Oi! Lily Evans! Get your arse back here," shouted a woman with dark hair, wearing a pale blue dress. "You know it's bad luck if he sees you before the wedding."

Lily sighs and makes no move to step back out of sight. She and her friend stare at each other for a few moments before Marlene gives in and says, "Oh bugger. Fine!"

Lily smiles brightly at her and the men chuckle in the background. Then, as though they were waiting for that cue, another person steps into the room.

"I suppose we should get started then," suggests the older gentleman as he traipses towards the group.

"Do you, Lily Evans, take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

And do you, Severus Snape, take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."


End file.
